


Out of this World

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Solo Luck strikes again.





	Out of this World

Illya looked up in surprise as Napoleon practically barreled into their hotel room, trying to catch his breath. They’d been staying in Las Vegas, having just finished up a mission, and Napoleon had been enjoying their newly-acquired downtime with a desert walk, aiming to spend the evening at the casinos later.

“What happened to you?” he asked, concerned.

“I was chased because of a rock,” Napoleon said, flatly.

“…A rock?” Illya asked. “Did you buy a diamond or something?” He paused. “…Are you giving me a ring?”

“Would you like one?”

“Well, I think it would be a waste of money,” Illya admitted. “But I would appreciate the sentiment.”

“And I would gladly buy you a ring,” Napoleon said. “But in this case, I was being hounded for a regular rock. I thought I was being chased by THRUSH agents who’d recognized me, but no. I was being chased by rock hunters out in the desert.”

“…Rock hunters?” Illya repeated.

“I don’t understand it, either,” Napoleon said. “I picked up a rock because it looked unique, someone saw me holding it, and then yelled, ‘He’s got one! He’s got one!’ And the next thing I knew, the chase was on.”

Something clicked in Illya’s mind.

“The rock… Do you still have it?”

“Yeah,” Napoleon said, taking it out of his pocket. It was a glossy rock, but the odd thing about it was the green coloration to it. “You don’t see green rocks every day, so I just picked it up—thought it might make a nice paperweight. I still don’t know what on Earth possessed those rock hunters to start chasing me for it.”

Illya’s eyes widened as he saw the rock.

“Napoleon…” he said. “It has nothing to do with Earth.”

“What…?”

“You are holding a meteorite. Those were meteorite hunters chasing after you, and for very good reason—it is far rarer than any diamond!”

Napoleon blinked.

“So… What you’re saying is, I’m the first person in history to visit Las Vegas and strike it rich in the desert rather than the casino?”

“Will you forget about the money!?” Illya chided. “Napoleon, do you not understand the wealth of scientific knowledge you are holding in your hand!? That rock came from a fragment of leftover planetary material—perhaps from a moon or an asteroid… It could tell us so much about wherever it is from—how its composition differs from Earth rocks!”

Napoleon arched an eyebrow; it was rare that Illya got passionate about something—science, apparently, did the trick.

“Well… This has solved all of my problems.”

“What are you talking about?” Illya asked.

“I’ve been wanting to get you a diamond for a while now, but I always knew you’d think it to be a waste of money. But, with this, not only is it more precious, it’s something that you would genuinely treasure.”

“…What are you saying?” Illya asked, hardly daring to believe it.

“NASA is going to hate me for giving this to a Russian, but they’ll have to deal with it,” Napoleon said. “Illya… My love for you is as infinite as the vast expanse of space. So it seems only appropriate to give you something that fell from that vast unknown. I want you to have this meteorite.”

He handed the meteorite over to Illya, who held it in his hands with the same reverence that he usually reserved for their cat.

“It is the best engagement present I could have ever received,” Illya whispered, kissing him.

Napoleon returned the kiss.

“I’m sure you’d like some time to go over that meteorite in detail,” he said. “So I’ll let you do that; I’m going to hit the casinos while my luck is still as high as it is.”

“Da,” Illya said. “But, Napoleon?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stay out too late; I wish to… properly thank you tonight.”

Napoleon grinned.

“I’ll bring dinner back with me,” he promised.

He headed to the casino in high spirits. Right now, he truly did feel like the luckiest man on Earth, for how often could a man say that the perfect gift just fell out of the sky?


End file.
